MRI brain imaging of children older than 8 and adults with a variety of developmental disorders is being done to determine if there is any relationship between certain structural abnormalities and clinical characteristics. In addition a battery of psychological and neuropsychological tests are being given to evaluate cognitive functioning, quality of life and adjustment. (This is an ongoing study.)